betadndfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Omen
What is to come of the Dwarf and the Halfling? What is it that they have to look forward to in this time of despair? What is it that they have to fea? What are they going to become? The Omen Walking into a tent, the halfling stands tall. The unsurity on her face spells out how uneasy she is. Quivering, she lowers herself into the chair across from the hooded figure. Smoke twirls around their faces, adding a tint of mystery to this event. The figure’s voice is full of gravel, “Hello, Xenia , what are you looking for today? What is your question you have finally chosen to ask? Or rather, who is it for?” The questions prove to Xenia that this creature can truly read her mind, and knows of her uncertainty. “I know of whom I want to request answers about, I want to know how you are to answer this. I cannot waste time in this period of warfare. It is the difference between life and death now. So please, help me.” The halfling’s frame seems fragile, even with the muscles bulging as she moves. “M’lady, we shall use the cards. They answer all questions, with as much honesty as can be given, especially when about others.” The creature takes the deck of tarot and hands it to Xenia, “You must shuffle these Dear, for it is your heart, and your question that the answer.” The halfling’s hands listen before her ears, holding the cards to her heart as she asks her question, then automatically shuffling. A card falls onto the table, The Star. The word hope surges into Xenia’s mind. Reaching to pick it up, her hand is slapped away by a voice in her head, “Leave it.” Handing the gorgeous deck over to the creature, Xenia’s hand shakes. Unsure if she wants the answer to her question. The creature places out four cards, placing The Star aside, facing her as it had landed. The first card upturned is The Lovers, Xenia’s mind flashes to McGregor, hoping their relationship isn’t what ends. Six of Wands follows, triumph fills the halfling’s heart for a short minute. The World comes next, forcing determination to sink into Xenia’s bones, ready to fight. As the last card turns over, Death appears, stinging Xenia as though she has been branded. A short gasp takes away what little breath she had been holding. What she had been fearing the most for the answer to her question, is what has appeared. Disappointment lashes out inside her. But is soon replaced with determination, the determination given to her before. ''This is not going to happen. It can’t. I wont let it. '' The halfling sits there, thinking in her chair. The creature asks for no pay. Xenia’s mind wonders if this has to be true then. If this is not for money, then what would she gain? Not much, nothing that the halfling could find. Standing, she leaves without thought. Category:Chapter Category:Story